1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to graphical user interface elements in computing devices. More specifically, this application relates to a system and method for presenting information in a visually compelling manner to effectively convey the information in a static or dynamic environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual images have long been used to convey ideas and information more effectively than by written words or numerals alone. As techniques have been developed allowing for the relatively inexpensive cost of creating and reproducing images, image content has become more relevant to communication. Images have become more pervasive in our day-to-day lives as a result of techniques developed to reproduce images for mass distribution. Halftone and four-color reproduction processes have allowed the printing press to present images to a wide public. Photographic film and associated projection techniques have formed the basis of the movie industry which presents large scale moving images to hundreds of millions of viewers around the world. Broadcast media such as television and cable present an even larger quantity of images to a growing international public comprising individuals who spend on average several hours each day viewing these images. With the development of inexpensive consumer video cameras and editing equipment many individuals are now creating their own moving images, which are enjoying widespread distribution on broadcast media and the Internet. As society has become more image-dependent, information presented in a text-based or non-graphical manner begins to have diminished impact and effectiveness. Information that might have been otherwise effectively conveyed textually or numerically in the past is often now ignored in a more image-focused society.
Although society has become more image-based, developments in computer technology have also resulted in an increase in the amount of data that is relevant and available in people's lives. Although this increase in available data is intended to provide the benefit of increased knowledge, the sheer volume of data available makes it increasingly difficult to present the data in a visually compelling manner. Information that a few years ago might have otherwise been effectively conveyed with text, numerical characters and limited graphics, might be ignored today without being presented in a more visual appealing way. Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods that allow accurate and timely data to be presented in a visually compelling manner.